


Dark Days

by Mysticwarrior7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Member Death, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Laura - Freeform, Little Sisters, MIA - Freeform, Mystic - Character - Freeform, Mystical Creatures, Original work - Freeform, Protective Older Brothers, Shredder (TMNT) - Freeform, Sky - Freeform, Talia - Freeform, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies) - Freeform, Terran - Character - Freeform, The Nine Realms, and the witch - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, family and friends - Relationship - Freeform, teen and up audiences - Freeform, their Parents - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticwarrior7/pseuds/Mysticwarrior7
Summary: The Terrelle are a family of Lycans. Elysium is a realm where faeries, Sayters, Centaurs, Dragons, Elves, dwarves, and many other mythological creatures live happily. Thanks to the lycans, Centaurs, and dragons it is protected from an evil forces from other realms. It is also a place were many Gods and Goddesses live. After their parents death, Terran is left to finish raising his little sister. His friend, Talia helps him out as he grows more distant due to the tragedy. Mystic's friends Mia, Laura, and Sky help her cope with the loss as well.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a background story of my OC, Mystic and her brother Terran. This story takes place before she met the Turtles and will end at the beginning of my last story The Lycan and the Turtle. This story will give multiple points of view from different characters. This book has all mythological creatures living together in sacred place.  
> FYI....  
> This work was a copy of my original that I had accidently erased.

Chapter 1: Bratty Little Sister  
Mystic wakes to the sun beaming in her face. Mystic and the rest of the Barrelle family are Lycans. Although, most of the time they don't morph into a wolf unless used for defense. She lays their at first knowing it was a school day and she had to get up. As she stretches her limbs and crawls out of bed, she realized today was her Mother's birthday. She quickly dresses for school and rushes downstairs. As she enters the kitchen the aroma of breakfast fills the air. "Good morning, mom. Happy birthday." She greets her mother with a big smile.  
Her mother returns the smile with a slight chuckle. "Thank you dear." She sets a breakfast plate in front her. "Better hurry and eat up. Your friends are going to arrive soon and your brother hasn't even ate yet." She says with a concerned gaze.  
"No worries, mom. I'll get him." She offers as she leaves her seat. Aproaching his room, she knocks on the door. "Terran, are you up? We gotta go!" She yells through the door.  
Terran was still in bed, but jumps up as soon as Mystic arrives to fetch him. "Yeah.... Yeah, I'm comin'!" He yells back. He throws on his clothes and opens the door to his sister. Her arms were crossed as she gazes up at him with a raised eyebrow of disappointment. "Terran, Mia, Sky, and Laura will be here soon to catch a ride to school." She tells him in a whiny tone.  
His eyes roll back and he lets out a sigh. "Yeah, I promised to give you and your friends a ride to school and now I'm runnin' late. Let's get breakfast." He tells her as they walk back downstairs.  
"By the way, it's mom's birthday." She informs him with a grin. She knew he had forgotten. Terran was never good with dates and times. He always said he was fashionably late. "Do you know what dad got her?" She asks with a growing smile.  
Terran adored his eleven year old baby sister, but sometimes she knew just how to get under his skin. "No.....dad and I have been training. He hasn't said too much about mom's birthday." He turns his blue eyes to his little sister almost staring straight down from his height. "So, what did he get her?"  
Mystic eyes widen with excitement as she tells him. "Dad is taking her to see the Cherry Blossoms bloom! He says they have to leave early, since it's always packed. The centaurs are so big they block everyone else's view if you get stuck behind them." She noticed Terran did not share her excitement. "They only blossom one day out of the year and mom's never been able to watch them bloom. Dad always had to take her after they bloomed. They only stay bloomed for three months!" She says insisting he shares her excitement.  
Terran finally grows a smile and nods. "Yeah, that's great sis! Yur right.... Mom will love it." He finally responds. They enter the kitchen and eat their breakfast. It wasn't long before her friends knocked on the door.  
"I'll get it!" Mystic says jumping out of her seat and rushing to the door. "Hey guys! We're almost ready. Terran is finishing his breakfast." She tells them as they enter the house.  
Terran walks out of the kitchen hearing Mystic greet her friends. "Nope..... Terran's ready." He corrects her. "Let's get this crazy train goin' shall we." He suggests as he heads out to his Jeep.  
Laura looks at Mystic with a raised brow. "Okay, why did your brother offer to take us? He's generally not this generous. You must have something on him." She asks suspiciously. Laura is an elf that had known Mystic, Sky, and Mia, since they started school.  
" Yeah, I caught him sneaking in after hours. I told him he could give us a ride to school for my silence." She says with a sly grin. "If dad found out he would be in some big trouble. Dad is training him to fight, so he would probably loose that right to that privalege. He's been hangin' out with the nymphs." She replies.  
" I knew it!" Mia chimes in with a sly grin. "Your brother is pretty hot though." She confesses. Mia is a Lycan and lives under the same rules that apply to Mystic.  
Mystic scrunches up her face in disgust. "That is disgusting, Mia! Please don't ever say that again. He's a flee bitten dirtbag! Trust me! I live with him!" She protests.  
They all chuckle and run out to meet her brother. "Alright.... Buckle up ladies!" He says in a teasing manner with wide eyes. Then he peels out of the driveway and speeds off. His grin widens as he floors it. "How ya enjoyin' it so far?" He asks with a malicious grin.  
Mystic and Laura scream, while Mia and Sky enjoyed the ride." WOOOOHOOW!" Mia yells out the window as the wind whips across her face.  
"Terran! Knock it off! You know it freaks me out when you drive like a maniac!" Mystic protests as Terran flies down a dirt road at top speed.  
" Oh yeah..... Well it looks like Sky and Mia are enjoying the ride." He says with a devilish grin giving his sister a wink in the rearview mirror. As they approach school grounds he lowers his speed. He stops to let them out, but not before he turns to Mystic. "See.... Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" He asks her keeping his devilish grin.  
" HELL NO! Please tell me your picking us up after school too!" Mia pleads.  
"Yes! It was!" Mystic continues to protest. Her and Laura jump out quickly. Mia smiles at Terran as Sky and her steps out of the Jeep.  
"Thanks, Terran!" She says and then walks into the building with the others.  
They all went through the school day learning about their land and the certain jobs that each species had to keep them safe and secure.

Written by:Mystic

Chapter 2: Punk Brother  
After dropping the girls off to school, Terran rushes off to school himself. He was a senior and was looking forward to graduation day. His friends and him had planned a big celebration party afterward.

Collen, a friend of Terran's since they were young, rushes up to him. Collen is a centaur that has a very similar personality to Terran's. "Man, I thought you were gonna be late! Class is gonna...." The bell interrupts Collen as he attempts to rush his friend. 

Collen, being a centaur was fast enough to run to class and jump in his seat. Terran rushes to his class. "Damn! Not again!" He mumbled.

During roll call Terran strolls in to hear his named called out. "Here!" He says with a big grin and takes a seat next to Collen.

"Late....I see" the teacher replies unamused by his sly moves.

"I prefer fashionably late, Mr.Towe!" He jokes in response.

The class chuckles. He was best known as the class clown. Collen even chuckles hidding his smirk.

"Yes, your a real class act, Mr.Barrelle. You just earn a detention." The teacher informs him.

His friend Talia sat next to the guys as well. Talia is an elf and had grew up with Terran and knew his comedy relief was used to help cope with stress. "Why are you late anyway?" She asks him in a hushed tone.

Terran takes a deep sigh as the teacher announces his detention. "I had ta bring my little sister and friends to school today." He whispers back. 

" Ooooww! Was that because of the escapade that went down last night? Man, those nymphs are wild!" Collen says in a hushed tone.

Talia rolls her eyes not surprised that the boys were getting into mischief. "Really?!" 

Terran just shrugs his shoulders at her. "Yeah, okay.... I snuck in after hours last night and my sister was up gettin' a snack. She caught me and the little runt blackmailed me. Now I gotta give her rides to and from school." He confesses.

Collen chuckles at his friend's misfortune. "Too bad, man. I think the red head really liked ya."

Talia shakes her head and sighs. "Don't worry. I'll take them home. You obviously have other obligations. Ya know.... Like pulling your head out of your ass and start taking things a little more serious." She lectures him.

Terran knew Talia was right, but she always seemed like the one friend who was the buzz kill. Every time he went out to have fun, she would be there to pull him back to reality. "Yeah....yeah....I know. Thanks, Talia." 

Talia looks at Terran with a sympathetic gaze. "I hope so, because you keep digging yourself into a deeper pit. You know I'll have your back, but I'm starting to feel used." She confesses, but it was true. Ever since they were young, Talia would cover for him. He knew if he messed up Talia would save the day.

Terran felt guilt stricken by her words. "I'll do better next time, Talia. I promise." He manages to say.

After school, Talia leaves to pick up the girls, while Terran serves his detention. As she pulls up and honks her horn to grab Mystic's attention the girls spot her. They run up to her car and jump in. "Where's Terran?" Mystic immediately asks.

" Terran was late for class and is now serving a detention. I offered to take his place and pick you girls up." She explains.

Mia moans in disappointment. " Man, I was really looking forward to the ride home!" She pouts.

Talia chuckles at Mia's enthusiasm of Terran's driving. " Yeah, lead foot won't be taking you home, but ya still don't have to take a falcon home. The falcon was a large bird that pick up kids to and from school. The bird was fully equipped with seats and harnesses. "I remember when I was younger how much I hated riding the falcon to school and back. It was always so noisy." She says remembering her younger days.

"And don't forget crowded!" Sky chimes in. Sky is a faery, but she has to ride the falcon to school until she was old enough to fly the distance herself. "Everybody was so scrunched together that my hair was a mess by the time we landed." She adds.

Laura chuckles at Sky comment. "Yes, it is crowded, but I think it was the ride itself that messed up your hair, sweety." She says with a smirk.

Soon the girls were home safe and sound. She texts Terran to let him know. He sends a text back. "Thanks again, girl! I owe ya!"

Chapter 3: Cherry Blossom Festival  
As soon as Mystic walks into the house, her father greets her. "Hi, sweetheart, how was school today?" He asks as he glances over his Blissful Times newspaper. 

"It went great, dad! So, are you and Mom still going tonight?" Mystic asks him with an excited expression.

"Yep, just as soon as Terran comes back from school." He announces. Then he looks at the time realizing he was a bit later than usual. "Wonder why he's running behind today?" 

Mystic's mother pops in from the kitchen. "Oh, I forgot to tell you! He has a detention today. Apparently he was late for his first class. I received the call earlier when you were still working." She informs him.

Her dad looks up at her mother with a disapproving gaze. "Late....? And why would he be late?! He has his own car!"

About that time Terran comes strolling in. " Hey, dad!" He casually greets his father.

Terran's dad looks at his son with a strong disapproving gaze as he stands up and crosses his arms. "Hi son, do mind explaining why you received a detention today of all days? You know it's your mother's birthday and I generally take her out." He confronts his son.

Terran looks at his dad with a bewildered gaze as he asks him. Then he takes a deep breath and sighs. "I know it's a bad time ta get a detention, but I couldn't help it. I showed up later that usual and by the time I got ta school, the warning bell rang a few seconds later."

His father raises an eyebrow in suspense. " And why would you be running later than usual, son?" 

Terran knew he was just digging in a deeper hole and he would have to take the fall regardless. "I woke up late, dad. Sorry it won't happen again." He reassures him.

Mystic watches in suspense as Terran is interrogated by their father. Their father was a big man, but a gentle giant most of the time. He was stern on his rules, but never had to raise his voice to get his point across. As she watched guilt rolled over her. She knew that he was late due to him giving her and her friends a ride to school. "Daddy, it was my fault." Mystic confesses. "I asked Terran if he could give us a ride to school and he agreed." She says as she tactfully draws her brother out of trouble, which didn't happen often.

Her father looks at his little girl. He knew she was getting older, but every time she called him daddy he would melt seeing the little girl he raised instead of the older child she had become. "Mystic..? Sweety, you made your brother late?" He asks her shocked by her confession.

Terran was even shocked, but relieved as well. He flashes her a thankful grin. He always poked fun of the fact that she was a daddy's girl, but he couldn't believe she just helped him out of trouble.

Their father nods understanding the situation a bit better as he looks up at Terran. "That was generous of you. Well, I guess I can't be too mad about that. So, I guess I'll get ready to take your mother to the Cherry Blossom Festival." He announces giving his son a grin. "Just leave a little earlier next time son." He says before walking toward the stairs.

Terran looks at Mystic and grins with a suspicious chuckle. "Alright.....what's the catch?" 

Mystic gives him a baffled look shrugging her shoulders and then rolls her eyes as she lets out a sigh. "There is no catch. I just might have felt a bit responsible and your right, dad still sees me as somewhat of a baby." She says with a smirk.

Terran chuckles and strokes his beard. "Well, that was pretty awesome for ya to stick yur neck out for me like that. Thanks! I owe ya one!" 

Mystic chuckles as he thanks her. " Yeah, well....just make sure you listen to dad and leave earlier that you did today." She warns.

Terran smirks. "Don't worry! We're definitely leaving earlier!" He informs her.

A few moments later their mother comes down in a beautiful evening gown ready to leave with their father. He was wearing one of his finest suits with a silk tie, he looks at Terran. "I would assume you have everything under control?" He asks him.

" Yeah..yeah, of course!" He reassures him.

" Good! If you need anything, call me. Your mother and I will be out late tonight, so don't wait up!" He jokes with him.

Terran chuckles a bit, but gives Mystic a disgusted facial expression as their father turns around to walk their mother out. "Alright! You kids have fun!" He jokes, but as soon as he closes the door as they leave he lets out a noise of disgust. "Eewwww, man, the very thought of mom and dad having " alone time" is disgusting!" He announces using air quotes.

Mystic's face was scrunched up with disgust as well. "Yeah, I totally agree, but how do ya think we got here?!" Then she gives Terran a sly grin." So, how about we sneak out and watch the Cherry Blossom Festival? " She asks him in a mischeivious tone.

Terran looks up at her raising his hand to object, but then remembers he owed her one for getting him out of trouble earlier. He lets out a sigh of defeat as he realizes that this was the catch he was looking for. "Alright, fine...., But we better not get caught!" He says in a stern tone.

Mystic jumps up in excitement clapping her hands with a big grin. " Yay!" 

"Yeah..yeah..just hurry up and get ready! We're gonna have ta watch from a distance, so nobody notices us." He announces.

Mystic quickly prepares for the festival and meets Terran downstairs. "Hurry, Terran! It's gonna start soon!" She says impatiently.

Terran gives Mystic a smirk. " You forget..I'm driving." He says with a devilish grin.

After a bumpy fast drive through the forest, they reach the outskirts of the city. The Cherry Trees covered the edge of the outskirts of Elysium. They stretched out at least a half mile and all in a perfect line. Mystic could see the faeries ready to perform their magic off to the side. The faeries were at their normal two inch size and radiate blue light around their bodies. They were all well dressed in Leotards of different colors for easy movement and didn't restrict their translucent wings as they fluttered. They always seemed happy and lively as they flew around.

"Omg..Terran..look! The faeries are preparing!" She points out to him in an excited manner. A big smile was glued to her face as she watched the magical creatures converse among one another before they began. The cherry trees currently had their green leaves waiting for the flowers to bloom. Goddess Konohana Sakuya-Hime, The goddess of Cherry Blossoms, graciously held this festival every year for all of Elysium and species from other realms. The Tree Nymph's were all dressed up and set up in a choir fashion. A low light was on the scenery, so you could still see the the faeries light and the blossom of the flowers.

There was a huge crowd among them, so it was difficult to see that far out. Terran lifts Mystic onto his broad shoulders for a better view. Every species from all over Elysium had arrived to watch the Ceremony. Centaurs, Sayters, elves, Dragons, Mermaids, and many others where all waiting for the ceremony to begin. The crowd stretched for miles. The Nymphs always sang beautiful songs as the faeries performed the magical ceremony in classical style. "Mom and dad are so lucky! Dad got here early to get a front row view. I wonder if they made it?" 

Suddenly a male faery flies over and morphs to a taller 5 foot form, so the crowd can get a better view of him. "Thank you all for coming to the Cherry Blossom Festival! We hope you all enjoy the performance tonight!" He announces and then morph back into a small ball of baby blue bright light that resembled a two inch tall man.

Mystic quietly squirms with excitement as he announces they are starting. This was the first time she was able to see the festival itself. 

Terran was amazed himself as he watches. It really was a magical ceremony. He watches with wide eyes quietly and smirking at his sister's excitement.

Suddenly it begins! The Nymphs start singing softly at first a couple of faeries fly toward the first few buds. Everyone watches as the faeries bloom each bud while dancing from limb to limb. Then the nymphs sang a much higher pitch as more faeries joined in and picked up the pace blooming each tree with Grace and poise. It wasn't long before all the faeries were dancing at a much quicker pace from one bud to another making designs with the light beams that traced behind them.

Mystic's eyes sparkle as she watches the scenery unfold. She had seen the faeries do magic before, but never like this.

Terran himself was messimorized by the performance. He smiles softly as he notices Mystic's eyes light up.

After the performance, Terran takes Mystic back home quickly. He wanted to get home before their parents realized they snuck out for the night.

"I will say one thing sis, that was a performance worth getting into trouble ta see. Man, that was amazing the way stings of light flowed from each faery in a dancing pattern. I never seen anything like it!" He confesses. "The nymphs are great back up singers too! I'm pretty sure the red head was the same one I met a few nights ago. Couldn't really tell from the distance we were at."

Mystic scrunches her face up in disgust at first, but then smiles as she remembers the performance. "Good ta know, but I totally agree! That was the most amazing performance I ever seen! And the place was so packed! No wonder dad could never get mom in to see them perform!"

Terran chuckles at Mystic's input. They arrive home and Mystic quickly gets ready for bed to end the day dreaming of the beautiful performance she had witnessed.

Chapter 4: Torn to Pieces  
Later that night after Terran fed his sister and put her to bed, he decides to stay up waiting for his parents return. His eyes droop closed and open as he sits in the living room waiting. Eventually, he succumbs to his sleep.

He wakes to his father nudging him in a frantic manner. Terran opens his eyes to his father's worried gaze. "Terran, this is important! Your mother and I caught the dark witch not far from here. It appears she brought someone with her! I need you to watch out and no matter what protect your sister! Make sure your both safe!" His father orders in a frantic, but whispered tone.

The dark witch was a woman from Midgard that would portal her way to Elysium with her skills in magic. She was known as the dark witch, because she was known to terrorize or even kill to get what she was after before returning to the other realms. They once caught her killing a unicorn for the horn to use for magical properties.

Terran's eyes widen. "Wait! Your both gonna go fight her?" He asks with concern not keeping his voice down.

His father puts is finger to his lips gesturing for him to be quiet. "Yes, we have to. It's our job to make sure this realm is safe and we both know the dark witch is trouble. The fact she brought someone with her is worse. Especially since that man wore a sharp metal suit." His father explains. "They are not far from here. We will be back soon. Don't worry."

Terran nods in agreement, but his stomach grew tight with worry. "Be safe, both of you!" He tells his father and Mother.

His mother bends down and gives him a kiss on his forehead. "I love you and we will see you soon." She tells him and then leaves with his father out the door.

In the morning, Terran wakes to Mystic nudging him awake. "Terran, where's mom?"

Terran opens his eyes and they grew wide as he realized his parents never returned from last night. He had a horrific dream last night of his parents being killed by a gruesome and powerful demon. He decides to not share his dream with his sister being careful to protect her from the thought. "They're not back? I guess it's gonna take longer than they thought." He says stretching out his limbs.

Mystic gives him a skeptical look. " I'm sorry, what's so going to take longer?" 

" Mom and dad caught the dark witch with some guy in a full metal suit out last night. They woke me up to tell me they were gonna go chase them outta here." He explains.

Mystic grows worried after Terran explains. "Don't you think we should go check on them? They've been out all night." She suggests in a concerned tone. Mystic had heard the horror stories of the dark witch. They were told as scary stories at night. She always knew she was real, but she always wondered where the truth ended and the elaborated part of the stories began.

Terran looks at his sister's worried gaze. "Mom and Dad are not rookies to this game, Mystic. Trust me. They know what they're doin'." He says trying to calm her. Lycans were well trained in defense and are are fierce protectors of Elysium. It was were Lycans and Centaurs that were the first line of defense. If that failed then the dragons would be no match for whoever dared to challenge the realm.

Mystic was already ready for school. She looks at her brother noticing he was not ready. "Your going to be late again if we leave the same time as we did yesterday." She reminds him as she changes the subject. She didn't want to think about the thought of her parents fighting the dark witch. It brought goosebumps in thought alone.

Terran stood up and playfully rubs her head knowing she hated it. "Don't worry! I'll be ready soon." He says and rushes to his room.

A few moments later, Terran comes back downstairs fully dressed and ready to eat breakfast before they leave. He noticed Mystic already had breakfast. He quickly makes his and scarfs down his food as fast as he can. "Alright, let's get outta here." He says as he heads for the door. Mystic trailed quickly behind him.

Mia, Sky, and Laura met them as they walked out. "Alright, let's go! I can't be late again!" he announces.They all pack in his Jeep and sped off to school. 

(Terran's POV)

The day went by better than the day before, except that gut feeling that something was wrong. It was strange that mom and dad had not came back home. It made me wonder if I should look for them. 

My deep thoughts must have been noticable, since Talia came up to me today and asked me what was bothering me. "I'm fine. It's just mom and dad woke me up to tell me that they seen the dark witch early this morning and went to chase her off. They never came back." I explained.

Talia looked at me with her big bright green eyes of worry and concern. "If you need to go find them I can watch Mystic." She offers.

" Yeah,....that would be great! I think I do need ta go out and find 'em." I tell her as my worry grew. The fact that Talia was concerned said alot to me. 

After school I took the girl's home. As usual Mia was happy to catch a crazy ride in my Jeep. Talia met us at the house. As soon as Mystic seen her she knew something was up. "Wait..are you going to look for mom and dad?" She asks me with the same worried gaze she gave me this morning.

"Yeah, but I won't be long. Mom and dad have been gone, since early this morning. I think I really do need to search for them." I explain to her.

Mystic gave me a slight grin signaling she understood and walk in with Talia and I. I didn't stay long. Just long enough to give her a rundown on where I was gonna be. "Alright, dad said they found her not far from here, so I'm gonna look for tracks in the mud to track down their route. I'll give you a call if anything goes wrong." I tell her as I give Mystic a hug and leave.

Luckily, I was right. I found my dad's tire tracks and followed them to this run down house not far from ours in the woods. I walked up to the house and walked in.

The house was dark as I walked in. The only light was from the sun, which barely shinned through considering the house was pointing the wrong direction. I turned on my flashlight on my phone to see a dismembered arm that appeared to be ripped away from the victims body. I stood in shock and chills run up my spine. I shined around my flashlight to see if my suspicions were true. My stomach turned as I realize that there were body parts and blood splattered all over the room. I seen the head of one of the victims, but it was faced down in a pool of blood with matted hair and too distorted to know for sure if my suspicions were true. My breathing grew heavy too nervous to turn it over. I finally nudge it over with my foot and jump back. It was my father's head! My breathing escalates as and I begin vomiting with tears swelling up in my eyes as I ran out. I realized that whatever my parents faced last night was strong enough to tear them apart limb from limb.

I ran fifty feet out before I finally dropped to my knees from grief. Tears uncontrollably flooded my eyes. All I could think is how will I tell Mystic this? Not to mention, who did this? All I remember was dad telling me he seen the dark witch and a metal suited man. Guilt ran over me as I realized I should have went out looking for them this morning. In shock and grief stricken, I couldn't find the strength to call Talia to give her an update. I slowly regained control of my emotions before I returned to Talia and Mystic. On my way home, I stopped by the stream that ran close by our homestead to clean up a bit. By the time I reached home, my grief turned to anger. I vowed to avenge my parents death.

Chapter 5: The Worse Day of My Life  
(Mystic's POV)

When Terran left me with Talia, my first thought was he shouldn't go alone. I wasn't happy about having to be left behind, but I knew that it wouldn't do me any good to contest it.

As Talia and I waited for Terran to arrive back home we made some cookies and she helped me with a project for school. Then she made dinner and let me help. I could tell she was worried. Even though she tried to hide it behind a smile, her eyes were sad.

I tried to cheer her up with jokes and she would chuckle, but her eyes still betrayed her. She would often look out the window to see if she seen him on his way back.

Just as the sun was setting I watched as Talia looked out the window once again as she did many times throughout the afternoon. I jumped a bit as she ran out suddenly leaving me inside. I knew Terran must have returned home. Just as she rushed out she gave me a pleading look. "Just stay inside. I will be right back in." She told me.

I nodded my head to agree and she rushed out the door. I decided to peek out to see what was so bad that I couldn't go outside to greet Terran too. As I gazed out I seen my brother, but he looked as if he were broke down. As if he seen something so horrific that he would never recover.

I watched as Talia ran up and gave him a warm hug as if she already knew what he seen. I began to worry if it had something to do with mom and dad. Tears attempted to swell up in my eyes, but I held them back.

Then I watched as my brother broke down in tears in her arms holding her in a tight hug as if she were his teddy bear. Right then I knew..I knew it was about mom and dad. My brother never cried. Not that I or anyone else has ever seen.

I continued to watch until they started back for the house. It was if Talia was helping a wounded victim as she held onto him helping him back inside. It was hard to watch Terran so broken down. I was scared to find what had happened. Did our parents get wounded.. are they in a comma? I didn't know, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

Terran walks in covering his face with his long wavy hair as he wipes away tears. Talia immediately looks at me stepping in front of my view of Terran. She knew by the look on my face I knew something was very wrong. "What happened?" I asked Talia with concern.

Talia gently cupped my cheek. " Mystic sweety, I think Terran needs a few moments to himself, but I promise we will tell you tonight." She told me in a sorrowful gaze. The way her eyes gazed upon me was as if I had lost everything. 

I had never seen Talia look that way before and it scared me to know what it might mean. I once again nod my head. "Okay, but you will tell me right?" I ask her to promise.

My brother once again broke down in tears hearing my plea. Talia looked at him with a heartfelt expression and then turn back to me with a silent nod.

I went back up to my room where I waited for Terran and Talia to come talk to me about what he found. The worse thoughts were running through my head. What if they were so badly hurt that they could never come back home? Then I had the worst thought.. what if they died? I dismissed that thought immediately knowing my father was one of the strongest Lycan in this area and he would never let anything hurt our mother. It wasn't possible.

By the time Talia came to retrieve me, I had already been crying from worry. She looked at me and gave me a slight grin. "I think your brother can talk to you now, but please understand your brother has been through alot today." She says softly as she gently caresses my cheek. I could tell that she had been crying as well. No doubt from the news Terran had told her.

We walked downstairs and Talia gestured me to sit in between her and Terran. I sat and looked Terran over realizing his eyes were red and swollen from crying so hard. He glanced at me and looked away. 

Terran covers his mouth as if he was in deep thought trying to find the words to say. Tears swelled in my eyes and fell down my cheek as my worry grew. "What is it?! Just tell me! I'm not a baby anymore, Terran!" I demanded as my tears ran down my cheeks. I wasn't trying to hurt my brother, but I was sick of being kept in the dark. No matter how bad it was I had to know!

Terran runs his hands over his face and takes a deep sigh. "I know ..I know.." he finally says as he begins to tell me what happened. "Mom and dad are not coming back. It's just you and I from now on." He tells me in a choked up voice.

I immediately broke down crying in disbelief. Even though he didn't come out and say it I knew that he meant they were dead. There was no possible way mom and dad are dead! I thought to myself. "No..no..they can't be!" I pleaded as my brother wrapped me in his arms to comfort me.

Talia softly rubbed my arm trying to comfort me as well. "Don't worry. I will be here to help however I can. Your brother and I have talked and he agreed that I move in, so I can be better help." She explains to me as I sob on my brother.

The next week was gloomy as we tried to recover. I had moments were I was perfectly fine, but something would remind me of mom and dad and I would be sobbing like a baby. I wasn't alone, I caught Terran doing the same thing a few times himself. The school gave us a week to recover from our loss. We received a ton of empathy letters from others we never even knew. I guess since we are protectors of the realm they felt sorry for our loss. We also had many visitors offering to help us out. "Your parents are our heros. They died not in vein, but as heroes of Elysium doing their duty." One dwarf said to us. We had never met him before, but we knew he came to pay respects to the Barrelle family. It was hard to see it from his point of view. For me I just lost my parents, but for him and all of Elysium they just lost a couple of warriors.

Chapter 6: Saying Goodbye.. Forever  
(Talia's POV)

It has been a couple of days now since Terran came home grief stricken from seeing his parents horrific death. I have moved in completely and I can tell that they both appreciate the gesture. I offered to do this due to my love for their family. It felt like the right thing to do and an honorable one at that.

Terran has been spending his time keeping busy with training. He still has moments where he breaks down and he wakes up every night with nightmares. I wake up to his screams and rush to his room to see him drenched in sweat with the look of horror on his face. I just sit on his bed and softly run my fingers through his hair as I softly say.. "Sana Mente Cura Cordis", which translates to Heal the mind, heal the heart. It is a spell us elves have learned when we are young. It seems to be the only thing that helps calm him down.

Mystic, on the other hand, has stayed in her room all couped up. I check on her as I give her meals or to just talk in general. She wasn't as effected by the loss, since she never knew how they died. All she knew is that they were gone and were never coming back. It left an empty void inside her and it scares me to know what she might use to fill that void.

They both have lost their lust for life and their charming personalities to the sorrow that now resides inside them. They have received many letters of people sending respect, although I do not believe it is helping them heal any. Even the visitors have a heartbreak effect, even though they do not show it.

Today, was a day unlike any other. It was the day they say their final goodbyes. Their parents became heroes the day they died, but all they seen was their parents missing. It wasn't that they were not proud, but more that the sorrow of them missing from their lives had made such an impact on them.

I knock on Terran's door to wake him. "Yeah, I'll be out!" He yells through the door.

" Breakfast is ready when you are finished getting ready!" I tell him back through the door and then move onto Mystic's door. I knock on it.

"Coming!" I hear through the door. Mystic answers her door completely dressed for the ceremony.

"Breakfast is ready?" She asks me with a curious gaze. She looked beautiful in her full length black dress. If it wasn't done for a Farewell Ceremony, than I would of took pictures.

"Yes, dear. I have breakfast done and ready on the table. You look beautiful!" I tell her as she walks with me downstairs. 

"Thank you. I figured I'm doing this to say my final goodbyes, then I want to dress my best." She explains with a melancholy tone. 

"I can help you with your hair after breakfast if you like." I offer as she sits down to eat in an attempt to lift her spirits.

" Yeah, I would like that alot." She says nodding her head with a slight grin.

I watched as Terran arrives and sits in his seat. " Breakfast smells delicious!" He says and gazes up at me.

" Thank you and you look amazing in a suit and tie, sir." I reply back giving him an approving grin. He blushed a bit, which was not his norm. I chuckle a bit amused.

"Thank you, Talia, but let's be truthful here..your amazing!" He replies back gesturing toward me with a grin. Then he gazed at me in a loving manner. We had been friends since we were very young and it made me a bit uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Terran." I responded without making eye contact. I didn't want him to misunderstand my intentions. 

Mystic listens closely to our conversation and glued her eyes on the both of us as if she was expecting to see a romantic confession come out of all this. I must of bursted her bubble with my last reply, because she went back to her gloomy self afterward. It wasn't that I didn't have any attraction to him, but after being friends all that time I just seen him in a different light.

After breakfast, I quickly did Mystic's hair. Then we drove in Terran's Jeep to the ceremonial sight. It seems the dwarves did well recovering the bodies, but due to the dismemberment left the caskets closed. Terran, Mystic, and I stood in the front row, while everyone else took the rest of the seats. 

Every centaur, dragon and Lycan warrior that defended Elysium showed up for the ceremony. It took place in a garden that is known as Elysium Fields. It's an open green plain that grew wildflowers and was known as a place of healing. Off to the right, you could see Elysium hospital. That's wear wounded warriors go. There are many faeries and elves that work in the hospital, because of their healing abilities. The fields stretched out for about five miles, which accommodated for the wounded dragons. 

I noticed Terran's withdrawn gaze as he looked at the caskets in front of us and placed my hand on his for comfort. He twitched at my touch at first as if he was in deep thought. "Sorry, .. I'm fine." He apologized in a mournful tone and takes my hand in his. Normally, I would have slugged him for such a gesture, but due to their circumstances I allowed it. 

The ceremony began with all the gods of war all standing in a military fashion. Ares, Thor, Hachiman, Kumara, and Ogun. They all stood behind the caskets giving them an honorable burial as many others took turns standing and telling how they remembered their father in battle or their mother. Nature nymphs sung in low key as it all took place. Finally it was Terran's turn. Terran stood, even though I could tell he didn't care to. All he wanted was to train to avenge his parents death. "My parents were the most amazing and honorable Lycan you could meet. My parents would help anyone who needed it. They always were out in the fields doing their best to protect Elysium. It's not surprising that was how they left us, but because of this I couldn't be prouder to call myself a Barrelle." He says to the crowd as tears attempted to surface. He chokes them back to continue. "Better yet, they were amazing parents and they will be missed." He finishes and takes his seat. 

I held his hand through the entire speech for comfort. I do believe that may have been the only reason he did not break down. I was thankful that Mystic was too young to contribute a speech herself. I held her hand as well, but she still had tears streaming down her cheeks. I looked back at Terran. "That was a well said speech." I whispered to him.

He looks at me and gives a fake grin. "Thank you." He replies back. He looked at me with a pleading gaze as if he were telling me to get him the hell out of there without saying it. I returned a friendly, but sorrowful smile back as if to say.. don't worry it's almost over.

After the ceremony, we all headed back home. Mystic snuggled close to me as she let go of her tears. I knew I could never replace her mother, but I think in her eyes I was the next best thing. I found it honorable gesture and cradled her in my arms all the way home.

Terran, on the other hand, seems to be falling in a different category all together. He looks at me different than he use to and it seems that I am the only one he confides in. I'm not sure if it is because of shame or guilt, but I see that he is begining to see something more in me than a friend. I sense it too. Unfortunately, I do not feel the same way about him, but rather pity him for his horrible misfortune that has been bestowed on him.

Chapter 7: Moving On  
(Terran's POV)

I still feel the guilt of the night I was not there for my parents, the night of their death. It deepens every time I look at my sister. Talia tells me that time will heal all wounds, but I'm not so sure this will constitute. It has been a month since their death and I can still see the vivid picture of their mutilated bodies scattered in that room.

Today, I finally graduate, but the last thing I wanna do is go to a party. Collen insist that I get away for a while and relax. He knew that I've been taking up a lot more responsibilities, since I'm now officially the one responsible for Mystic and our lands. I keep telling him I don't have time for that anymore.

Talia looks at me with a concern gaze as I walk in the kitchen. I can see she had started making breakfast, so I decide to join in and help her. "So, were doin' pancakes and sausage this mornin', hu?" I asks her with a grin raising and eyebrow. 

She looks at me and smiles warmly. "Well, it is graduation today and I think it might be a good idea to fill up now, because it might be a while before the ceremony is over." She tell me with her back to me as she continues to cook up the meal. 

"Yeah, I know. Collen wants me ta go to the graduation party after the ceremony, but ta be honest I don't really feel like celebrating." I confess to her as I start flipping pancakes.

Talia just glances at me with a half grin."I can imagine. If you decide to stay home that's fine. We can just do whatever you feel like doing instead, but I do agree with Collen. You do need some time away from all the stress you inherited." She says in a concerned tone. "I'll support you either way." She says reassuringly.

Not a minute sooner Mystic walks in straight to me and gives me a hug. "Good morning and congrats!" She says with a grin. "So, are you going to the party after the ceremony?" She ironically asks me. I was begining to feel like this was a ploy.

"Nah,.. I think I'm gonna stay here and we can just have a cookout." I tell her as I wrap her in a warm hug. "So, are you ready for your last day?" I ask her with a grin. Today she had a half day, since graduation was this afternoon.

Mystic gives me that cute smile she would give dad to get her way and chuckles a bit. "You have no idea!" She replies and then her smile fades. "Everyone just looks at me with that look of pity and I'm so over it!" She says taking her seat as I give her a breakfast plate.

I knew how she felt. I would get the same looks as well when I was at school by the teachers and my peers. It made me feel like my world was over, but I know that we can move past this. "Don't worry. We'll get past this. It's just people don't know what to say, Mystic." I tell her placing my hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. 

Talia looks over at Mystic and I with a warm smile. "Give it time. This will pass. Your brother's right, Mystic." She agrees.

Apparently, I stared at her a bit too long, 'cause her smile fades and she turned her back to me once again. Ever since my parents death, she had been my main support. She's been there to listen to my rants and comfort me during night terrors. I don't always wake up durring them, but I feel her fingers running through my hair as she chants something in Latin. It makes my heart skip a beat, but it always helps the terrors subside. I think I'm falling in love with her, but every time I try to shake off my feelings they deepen. I know elves can tell alot about someone by their aura. They are good interpreters of personalities as well. Unfortunately, I fell in love with my best friend and I'm pretty positive she resents me for it. Whenever those feelings rise up she gives me this stern glare and turns away.

The day went on and I went through the graduation ceremony along with all the other Nymphs, faeries, Centaurs, Sayters, and many more of my peers. My baby sister sat with Talia dressed in a mini dress. I knew she said she was gonna get me back, but I had no idea she had it planned for today. I found myself a bit embarrassed. Not to mention a centaur was checking her out as I stood on the stage. I pursed my lips in anger wanting to pound his face in as I watched his eyes violate my sister, but the fact that I stood in front of thousands of people stopped me. I didn't want to give off a bad impression to all of Elysium do to my sister being a smartass. I knew it was intentional. It appeared she put on her make up a little thicker than normal as well. I was honestly surprised that Talia allowed her to leave the house like that. My sister looked like she was ready to go to the club with her friends instead of attending my graduation ceremony.

After the event was over I joined up with them blushing with embarrassment. I gave Mystic a stern gaze as I walked up to her and pulled her to the side. "Really?!" I asked her with an angered tone. "I heard of paybacks, but this is goin' too far!" 

Talia walked up from behind laughing. "Oh come on! She was just trying to pay you back for all those wonderful brotherly things you've done to her in the past. I found it amusing and helped her with her make up." Talia muses with a chuckle.

My jaw drops as Talia explains she was in on this prank. "What?!" I asked in disbelief. "I never thought you'd help my sister dress for a club setting for my graduation ceremony!" I exclaimed with wide eyes, but honestly I kinda wished Talia would of joined her. I pictured her in the mini dress instead and grew a grin. Again, I think I was busted, 'cause she rolls her eyes in an angered tone and guides my sister to the car walking away from me.

"Wait..Talia!" I yelled out chasing after her. A few people glared at me as I chased after a preteen club girl and a beautiful angry elf. Luckily, I caught up with them before they reached the car. "Listen, I didn't mean to insult you! You should know I respect you more than anyone!" I exclaim to her as I jumped in her path holding her back by her shoulders gazing in her eyes with a pleading look. "Your right! I deserve it! And now she got me back good!" I pleaded.

Talia seemed taken back that I had gone out of my way to grab her attention. Probably because I normally would just blow it off not giving a shit. But lately I couldn't stand Talia being mad at me for anything. She seemed amused as she looked at me and gave me a warm smile. She placed her hand over mine that was on her shoulder holding her back from walking away. "It's okay Terran. We live in the same house. It's not like I'm going to leave you. I think we might need to talk when we get home." She reassures me unknowingly making me fall even more for her. Wait.. talk! I thought to myself. Does she mean about how I've been behaving around her.. I wondered as I opened the car door for her to jump in. My heart raced not sure if this was a good thing or if she had finally seen enough. "Alright,.. yeah. I'll see ya when I get home. I'll be right behind you." I tell her as she jumps in. I had an undeniable urge to kiss her goodbye, but I was scared she would probably slap me. Trust me....nobody wants slapped on graduation day when all the attended are still present to witness the event.

I jumped in my Jeep and immediately trailed behind them home escaping, my friend Collen who almost caught up with me as I jumped in. My mind raced. Should I just confess how I feel.. should I just kiss her? What if she decides to leave and never come back? I would be even more devastated than I already am. Not that I would admit it. I thought to myself. I had way too much pride for that..or did I. I never felt this way for anyone before. Our friendship was like glass in my eyes. I was scared it would all fall apart.

I pulled in the drive and jumped out. My tie was loosely flapping as I stripped off my graduation gown and dashed inside the house. "What do ya mean..we gotta talk?!" I asked with a worried expression. I was thinking it might be best to leave well enough alone and not confess anything. I turned quickly to Mystic to acknowledge her well played payback. "Good one!" I tell her holding my fist up for a fist bump. She chuckles slyly and fist bumps me.

Talia looks up at me seeing the anxiety and nervousness in my expression. "I think we might wanna start the grill first." She says glancing at Mystic as if to say.. in private.. and then gazes at me with a smile. My nervousness grew.

Chapter 8: Falling for a Friend  
(Talia's POV)

I noticed Terran's eyes light up when I mentioned we needed to talk and knew what he was suspecting. It made it harder for me to inform him of what I really brought him outside to say.

As Terran walks outside, I look at him a bit timid. "I just wanted to mention that Mystic is now the proper age to begin training. You know this is a process and she will need this to protect herself." I tell him in a subtle manger.

Terran looks away and sighs with disappointment. I'm sure it was do to the fact I didn't say what he thought I would. He turns his bright blue eyes back toward me. "Yeah, I know. I'll begin tomorrow." He promises me. Then gazes at me with hopefully eyes. " I know you've told me no every time I've asked you out before, but I was wondering if you would like to attend the dance with me?" He asks me shyly.

I look at him with a stunned silence at first, but then give him a warm smile. "Sure. I think we can go as friends, right?" I answer giving him a slight chuckle.

Terran's face lights up once again as he gazes at me lovingly. "Great! I'll be lookin' forward to it!" He says with a big smile.

I smirk and raise an eyebrow playfully. "Just remember....as friends!" I express to him one more time. Even though lately he has been growing on me a bit. I'm just not sure that dating him right now is a good idea.

As the evening drew near, I jumped in the shower. I put on my dress and finished getting ready. Then I went downstairs to meet Terran. I was blown away by how good he looked in his suit. He looked at me and gazed at me for a bit speechless.

"You look amazing!" He says taking my hand as I reach the bottom steps.

"You look pretty amazing yourself." I compliment him back giving his hand a slight squeeze as I gazed in his eyes. For some reason tonight just felt a bit different than any other. I'm a little scared to admit that I might be falling for him, so I decide to stay silent for now until I can clear my thoughts. The last thing we both need is to rush into an incoming disaster.

As we reach the Jeep, Terran opens my door. I gives him a shy smile and nods as I take my seat. I never knew he could be such a gentleman and it warmed my heart to see this side of him. Then he jumps in and we drive off to the Graduation dance. I was more nervous than I've ever been.

It wasn't long before we arrived. Strangely enough, he actually didn't drive like a wild maniac to get there. He gets out and opens my door offering me his hand. I placed my hand in his and give him an impressed grin. "I never knew you could be such a gentleman, Mr. Barrelle." I say with a flirty smile making him grow a bit noticably nervous.

"I..I have my moments." He confesses giving me a loving gaze. I think it was then that he realized that I actually had the same feelings for him that he did me. I never seen this side of him before. He always seemed so sure of himself.

I smile back at him with the same loving gaze. "Good ta know.....let's see how much of a gentleman you can be the rest of the night." I reply back lacing my fingers with his.

He grows a big grin a chuckles a bit as he walks me in. The room was beautiful with Crystal glasses and fine dinnerware. It was obvious that elves were hired to set up the room. The lights were dimmed as couples danced on the dance floor.

Terran lifts my hand and brings it up to his lips. "My I have this dance, my lady?" He asks me and softly kisses my hand keeping his eyes on me.

I chuckle both amused and impressed by his gesture. I bow respectfully. "I would be honored." I accept.

He takes me out to the dance floor and we can in a playful manner at first, but then a slow song started playing. He pulled me close to him by my waist and rests his forehead on mine. "You know your amazing..right? I mean ....you've been my rock this whole time." He confesses. I grew nervous as I stared lovingly in his eyes. Then he said it....he said the one thing that I knew to be true, but didn't want to admit. He gazed back in my eyes as his face came closer to mine our lips almost touching. "I love you, Talia." He said and then softly kisses me.

I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't. I knew it was too late. I had already fell in love with him. I returned his kiss leaving some elves staring at their princess at what they seen as a display of horror. A Lycan should never be with an elf. Elves are held at a higher standard. Higher intellect that is and it was looked down on to be seen in a partnership with one. But I didn't care anymore what they thought. I wasn't going to hide my feelings anymore. After our kiss broke, I looked at him and grinned. "I know and I feel the same way." I finally confess.

I watched his expression go from nervous to excited in seconds as I confess my feelings. I haven't seen him smile like that, since his parents were alive. "Well, I guess we're a little more than friends now....aren't we?" He teases giving me a wink.

I chuckle with a big smile. "Yeah, I guess that's what I'm saying." I confess a bit nervous knowing his reputation.

He looks at me as if he could read my expression. "Don't worry..I only want you." He promises and we finish the dance.

After a while, he looks at me curiously. " Ya wanna get outta her and do something else? Maybe get some ice cream?" He asks still giving me a loving gaze.

"Yeah, I think that could be fun." I agree giving him the same gaze. I let him lead me out and open the door helping me step in his Jeep. He drove out of the parking lot and straight to the ice cream parlor,which was also owned by elves. They gave us a skeptical gaze as they served us our ice cream. I just ignored the glares.

Terran noticed the changed demeanor that I gave off and knew it was from the elves. He gives them a stern gaze and his eyes lit up an ice blue. "Respect your princess or we're gonna have a problem!" He threatens.

I was in shock over his reaction and I pull him back for a more private talk. "Terran, what are you doing?! You know you have no rights here!" I remind him in a hushed tone. "We are in Elf territory and your a lycan." I tell him with fear in eyes knowing my father would never approve of him.

"Yeah, and your their princess. They need to remember that before they give her judgemental glares." He replies back speaking softly to me.

The elves were in shock as well and thought it best just to do as they were told. I never received another glare after that. Just respect.

Written By:Mystic


	2. Much Needed Time with Friends

(Mystic's POV)

My brother's graduation prank went as planned. I already knew he would overreact once he seen my dress, but I loved it. It was a shiny silver, form fitted dress that covered what was needed, but still showed off my figure. Of course my brother was furious, but I only gave him a malicious grin. Serves him right for scaring me on the rides to school.

Afterward, we had dinner. Terran grilled out as I talked on the phone to Mia. She was wanting Sky, Laura, and I to start our summer with a weekend slumber party. Surprisingly, Terran agreed to let me go. I was so excited that I was fully packed before dinner was ready. 

Dinner was a bit awkward as I noticed my brother and Talia being a bit more friendlier than usual. I already knew Terran had a big crush on Talia, but I couldn't tell if Talia was feeling the same way about him. Elves are so hard to read.

After dinner I grabbed my things and Terran took me to Mia's. I jump out of the Jeep and knock on her door. Her parents answered the door and let me in with a warm smile. "Hi, Mystic! We're glad you could make it. It's been a while since we've seen you." They say as they let me inside. 

Before I could respond, Mia dashes toward me with a big hug. "Mystic!.... We are going to have the best weekend! Laura and Sky are on their way!" She says in an excited manner.

"That's awesome! I definitely needed to get away for a while. Things are going good at home and all, but I just missed you guys." I reply with a chuckle as I hug her back.

"Good, 'cause I've made plans for us!" She announces as she pulls me to her room. This made me worry a bit knowing that Mia had few limits to her view on fun. 

"Hopefully it is nothing illegal....right?" I ask her with a worried look. 

"Mystic, you came to have fun. Just relax. I know what I'm doing." She simply replies back, which led me to believe that we were in fact going to be in trouble by the end of the night.

Soon Laura and Sky showed up as well. We rushed to the door as they knocked. "Hey, guys! Mystic is already here! Come in!" Mia greets them. She leads them to her room and closes the door.

"Alright, Mia. What are you up to now?" Laura asks her skeptically.

"You meant to ask, what kind of fun do I have planned?" Mia corrects her with a sly grin. "Actually, I was thinking we could check out that creepy house on the outskirts. Ya know....the one that has been abandoned, since our parents were our age." 

"No way, Mia! That place is too creepy!" Sky says in a panic.

"Exactly! Creepy and harmlessly fun!" Mia replies back.

"Harmless..? Mia, that place is known to be the dark witches hang out!" Laura corrects her. I was in disbelief that she would even mention something so risky. Her parents would ground her for the rest of her life if they found out she had ever attempted to venture into that place. Mia wasn't alone. We would all be in big trouble if we were caught, but I found the idea intriguing.

"Let's do it! I'm sick of doing the goody two shoes thing all the time. Why don't we just live a little and just go with it." I finally say. Sky and Laura look at me surprised with their eyes wide and their jawed dropped.

"Mystic this is the place of the same woman who is suspected of your parents death! I don't think this is a good idea." Laura protests.

"Just because you two are too scared to go on this adventure, doesn't mean she is. Besides, Mystic's parents took care of the witch." Mia snaps back in defense. Then looks at me. "Glad ta see ya comin' out of your shell." 

"Then I'm not going to let you go alone. I'm coming with." Laura says with a defeated sigh.

"Then I'm going too." Sky chimes in with a worried look on her face.

We all left Mia's house after she told them we were all going out to see a movie. Then we walked all the way through the forest keeping on the path. 

Soon we seen a house in a distance. "That's it! Just ahead!" She says guiding us up to the house.

As we drew closer I could see how run down the house was. It was dark and dreary with thick weeds growing all around it. "This place is creepy! It looks like nobody has been here in years!" I say looking over the property.

"That's the whole point of us doing this. Aren't we told to face our fears, so we have the upper hand of our enemies?" Mia questions me knowing that it is the Lycan way.

"You have a point and I can't think of any place creepier than this." I reply.

Laura stayed silent still mad at Mia and me for agreeing to go along with this venture. Sky was holding onto Laura terrified. I looked back to see this sight and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you two should stay out here. After all you didn't really want to go in the first place and I don't think it's fair to force you to go in if you don't want too." I suggest. They simply nod. Laura with a still unamused look on her face and Sky eagerly nodding in agreement.

Mia and I walk up to the entrance of the house and open the door. It was too dark to see, so Mia turns on a flashlight she brought along. Surprisingly it was cleaner than I would of suspected, but there were deep claw marks embedded into some of the wood work on the stair case rails and the walls. "This is weird. You would think it would be covered in dust and cobwebs." Mia mentions as we make our way through.

"Funny,..I was just thinking the same thing. This place isn't as interesting as you made it out to be. Maybe it does have a caretaker for just the inside." I reply back.

Mia sighs in disappointment. "Your right. I was expecting more excitement than this. Let's just go before we get caught. The centaurs will be making their rounds soon." 

I nod and we leave the house and head for Elftown to catch a movie at the theater.


	3. A New Life

(Terran's POV)

It's been six years since our parents past away. A lot has happened and changed our lives. Talia has had my back this entire time. She's been my rock through it all. Her and Mystic are my world. Although, Mystic on the other hand hasn't made raising her easy. 

For instance, there was a time I remember when she came home with this guy named Kyle. Mystic was sixteen and I already had a few guys I had to run off. If first impressions where everything this guy took the cake. At first glance he looked like a nice guy.....until he opened his mouth. (Flashback.....) "Kyle is it?" I asks as he approaches me in our yard holding Mystic's hand. He had just taken her home from school and was asking permission to take her out.

"Yes, that's correct. You have nothing to worry about. My other girlfriend's parents were the same way and are pleased to see I can be a proper gentleman. I would never disrespect Mystic." He replies.

My nostrils flare immediately as he mentions another girl. I could tell this was news to Mystic as well seeing that she immediately dropped his hand. I shake my head in disbelief. "I'm sorry....girlfriend? I thought Mystic is yur girl now?" I ask trying not to lose my temper.

Mystic glares at Kyle. Kyle looks at Mystic and then me. "Oh..oh yeah, I may have forgotten to mention that I'm polysexual. I can love more than one partner." He says with a satisfied grin which only flared my temper further. 

As my face grew red I began to growl. Kyle's grin faded into concern. "No, I think you misunderstand. I love your sister very much and I have feelings for another girl as well." He attempts to correct.

"No, I think you misunderstand, Kyle. My sister is the princess of Lycans! She doesn't have ta share!" I say as my eyes glow a bright blue and I began to transform. 

Kyle about pissed himself as he watched frightened. He looks at Mystic and nods. "I'll see you later, hopefully!" He says and dashes off. "I love you, Mystic!" He yells as he ran out of view.

"What in the hell were you thinkin'?" I asked my sister returning back to form.

"Terran, I had no idea he had another girlfriend or that he was polysexual. He should of known that I am monogamous not poly." She says still in shock over the revelation.

"Well, don't worry about it. If he shows his face around here again I'm gonna scare him so bad I'll be his Boogeyman." I tell her with a grin. "Ya got plenty of time ta find a good guy, Mystic. Just enjoy your life right now." I tell her.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't want anything too serious right now, Terran. It's just....I feel lonely sometimes." She confesses to me.

(Jumping back to current Time) Thankfully, she's not seein' anyone currently. I walk out to the edge of the forest and stare into the dark abyss. The sun was setting and I knew Talia would have dinner ready soon. I turn my gaze for just a second catching movement out of the corner of my eye.

Startled I turn my gaze back to the forest. There hasn't been an issue with demons in years, but I knew it wasn't completely out of the question. I use my telepathy to connect to Talia. 

"Baby, I'll be right back. I caught somethin' suspicious in the woods. I'm going to check it out." I inform her.

"Alright, love. Stay safe!" She replies back. 

Telepathy has been one thing different between Mystic and I. I had developed it over time with Mystic and Talia. Mystic didn't develope hers until she was fourteen. This gift only developed with the ones that are the closest to your heart. Mystic has a connection with three....Talia, Mia, and myself.

With Talia's permission I dash into the forest and quietly poke around. Everywhere I look I see no evidence of an intruder, except for broken tree limbs and a slight scent of sulfur. Disappointed, I turn back around and head for home. "Whatever it was it's gone now." I tell myself.


	4. Erie Night

(Talia's POV)

I was in the kitchen fixing dinner with Mystic when Terran alerted me that he would be late. The fact that he seen something in the woods didn't comfort me any. It's not that I didn't think he could handle himself, but rather worried for his safety.

"Your brother thinks he seen something in the woods, Mystic. I want you to stay inside today. Your still not fully trained." I told her.

She of course grows excited of the news, but then sighs in disappointment as she rolls her eyes. "But I'm not that bad, Talia. Terran says I'm one of the best fighters he's ever seen." She attempts to convince me.

I chuckle a bit as I continue to stir the gravy. "Don't worry, dear. You'll get your chance. Be patient. Bad things happen when you rush into things too fast." I warn her worried she might try to go off on her own. It wouldn't be the first time she snuck out of the house.

Mystic nods and continues to slice the cooked roast. "I know..you both think I'm still too young. I think you are both forgetting the fact that I will be eighteen in less than a year." She says giving me a playful smirk.

"No, sweety, we didn't and couldn't forget that in less than a year you will be making decisions without our approval. To be honest, it terrified me. Your too eager, Mystic. This is not a game. You should already know that considering you lost your parents in this manner." I remind her.

She puts her hands on her hips and gives me a serious stare. "Really, Talia?! I'm damn well aware of how my parents died! You two keep treating me like I'm eleven still! When are you guys going to see that I'm not that child that lost her way so long ago?!" She yells out at me and runs off slamming the knife of the table.

I let out a sigh and shut off the stove. I chase after her as she runs upstairs. "Mystic, Wait! You don't understand all of it!" I try to stop her. She just slams the door to her room in my face. I stood there not sure what to really do. I was use to her getting upset with Terran, but not me.

Soon I notice Terran heading back to the house coming from the fields. He had a worried and disappointed look on his face. I could already tell that whatever he was chasing after had escaped him. 

I finish setting the table as he walks in. "Just in time for dinner!" I tell him with a big smile. "Glad to see you made it back safely, do what was it that you seen?" I ask curiously hoping he at least knew what it was roaming around the forest.

Terran rubs the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "Not sure really. I tried tracking it down, but it was too late. Whatever it was had already gotten away. However, I did smell some sulfur and it broke branches through it's path.... That's all I got." He explains throwing up his arms.

I give him a nervous look and embrace him in a tight hug. He wraps his arms around me as he holds me close. "At least your safe, but now we have to worry about Mystic too. She was upset with me after I asked her to stay inside tonight." I explain to him.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll talk to her. She knows we're only tryin' ta keep her safe." He reassures me with a loving gaze.

I smile back returning the same loving gaze. "Sounds good, but dinner's done. We should go eat." I remind him.

Terran walks up to Mystic's room and talks to her for a while before they come down to eat dinner. She didn't look happy, but she appeared content for the time being. It still worried me of what she might do.

That night Terran and I sat out on the porch swing and watched the fireflies and the night fairies as they flew around. Terran wrapped me up in his arms and kissed the top of me head. "Everything's going to be alright, baby. Don't worry." He reassures me again.

"I hope for our sake your right. Mystic is my main worry, because she seems too eager to fight." I tell him with a worried sigh.

He chuckles a bit. "It's normal for Lycan to be that way, Talia. She's entering her adulthood." He explains not too concerned.

A few hours later we go to bed and cuddle up tight. Terran gives me a passionate kiss Good night before we fall asleep.


	5. Sneaking Out

(Mystic's POV)

I went to my room after dinner. Then I walked over to the window and sat on the ledge looking out at the moonlight lighting up the fields behind my home.

As my mind wonders in deep thought I hears a scream in the distance. I immediately jumped up and turn my gaze to the forest. My brother would be furious if I ran off this late at night to investigate, but I couldn't just ignore the cries for help.

After a few restless thought I makes a decision to find out what was going on. I grab my sword and strapped on my sheath. Then jumped out my window from the second story and dash into the woods. Quietly I creep through the woods looking for any sign of a victim. It wasn't long before I seen the culprit. A demon loomed over a sleeping nymph feeding off of her as he crept into her mind giving her nightmares.

My eyes grew wide, but I remained quite. The demon had translucent thin white skin and Cole black eyes. His hair was ratted and matted. It was the first time I had seen a live demon and it gave me goosebumps. My only thought was that a beast like him killed my parents.

Now I had to make a decision to save the woman or to return safely home. If I went back home, Terran would never of known I left; but if I chase the demon, he would be giving me a lecture on how dangerous my actions were. 

Morally I couldn't leave the poor helpless woman to suffer, so I wait in the bushes for the right time to attack. I watch as the demon continues to torture the poor woman.

Finally I see an opportunity and I take it jumping out at the beast with my sword drawn.

He looked at me with his beady black eyes startled, but quickly runs as I close in on him. I chase after him unaware of his next move as I once again catch up to him.

Without warning he opens a portal and he jumps through trailing me along for the ride. He doesn't stop there as he runs up the side of a huge building. I was begining to think Terran and Talia were right. I wasn't ready and this one was going to get away leaving me stranded in a foreign land.

As we reached the top of the building the demon seen I was gaining ground on him and kicks me against a brick wall. He turns and gives me a sinister grin as he watches my painful expressions. I gain back my stamina and shake off the pain dashing toward him. This time I caught him and took off his head. Black ichor sprayed everywhere. It was disgusting, but I managed not to lose my dinner.

I breathed a sigh of relief ravelling in my victory when I heard a deep growl from behind me. I froze in shock for a second before turning to see what was looming. There stood a giant red demon with two horns sticking out of his head and firey eyes. I was frozen as I stared in shock.

Suddenly he took a swing at me, but was interrupted by a humanoid turtle man that cut off his arm as it came down on his sword.

Taking this all in proved to be too much. I looked at the man stunned. I knew that mystical life forms were not allowed on Midguard. At least I think that's where I am I thought to myself. I just looked at him and said.... "A mystic?" confused. Suddenly there were more of them on either side. It only concussed me further, so I just tried to turn my attention to the beast.

Then I realized that I was allowing myself to be bested by a creature that I was trained to defeat. I look at the creature determined as I shift into a wolf. Then I watch him try to take another swing, but at the last minute I make a jump for his throat sinking my teeth into his neck. I make a hard jerk to the right breaking his neck and killing him instantly. The turtle man finished him as he sliced off his head with his blade. 

He watched in stunned silence as the demon crumbled to dust and blew away in the wind. Then gave me a mortified look. "What in the hell was that thing?!" He demanded to know.

That was when I first got a good look into his eyes. As soon as his eyes met mine I knew I could easily fall in love with him and the thought terrified me. I quickly look away. "A demon." I answered.


End file.
